Kiss in the rain (Kensei)
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Kensei x oc Now that Erin is living with the visards her life has made a turn for the better. Happy with her make-shift family. Erin attends Karakura high. Though Lately things have been blossoming within her feelings that she never new existed for one of the Visards. Kensei. What will happen?


"Would like it if I put you down..." Erin mumbled along with a song walking down the corridor of her school. It was home time and everyone was rushing out the doors apart from Erin who slowly wandered towards the exit with her Ipod on completely oblivious to her surrounds which wasn't uncommon for her. As she exited the building Ichigo stood waiting for her.  
"Erin" he called  
but Erin didn't hear him. he called her a few more times but still she didn't hear him. Finally he gave up calling her instead he ran up to her and waved his hand in her face.  
"Oh hi Ichigo" Erin smiled innocently taking out her ear pieces  
"I was calling you for ages" Ichigo sighed  
"Oh sorry I didn't hear you" Erin pointed out  
"I figured" Ichigo mumbled in his normal 'what-ever' tone  
"Is the others training you today?" Erin asked  
"Yeah, before i go and get Orihime" Ichigo replied.

The finally came to the building in which Erin and the Visards lived.  
"Ah Erin your home" Shinji smirked  
Shinji was always flirting with her, but Kensei wouldn't allow it.  
"Stop now Shinji" Erin smiled "You know your only going to get hurt again"  
"Ichigo what took you so long" Hiyori snapped  
"What are you talking about i came as quickly as I could" Ichigo snapped back.

Erin went to her side of the warehouse and put her books down. Ichigo and the others went down stairs into the basement/training grounds, all she heard was Hiyori complaining and swords clashing, Erin always felt useless when they where training or fighting you see,  
Erin wasn't a visord or a soul reaper. When the visords arrived at the world of the living Erin was just a kid, Kensei got in a bit of trouble was almost hit but 'Hadou 33: Soukatsui'  
but she pushed him out of the way in time.  
flashback

Kensei was caught off guard, a soul reaper was sent after them,  
"Hadou 33: Soukatsui" the soul reaper yelled, a spiritual ball came flying towards Kensei, suddenly he was pushed by a young homeless girl, Kensei finished off the opponent quickly.  
"How can you see me?" Kensei asked  
The girl looked at him confused  
"What do you mean how can I see you, your standing in front of me" she replied,  
"Are you a soul?" Kensei asked  
"Uh would that mean I'm dead?" she asked  
"Yes" Kensei replied slightly short tempered  
"Well I don' t think I died, no because people wouldn't be able to see me right" the girl asked again  
"Yeah, if your not a soul how can you see me?" Kensei asked again  
"I don't know, I think I'm alive" The girl continued pondering slightly  
"Well what ever, later kid" Kensei sighed walking away  
"Your knew here right" the girl asked running up to him  
"Yeah I suppose" Kensei replied.  
"Well your not going to last one minute unless you know this place, its really dangerous out here" the girl noted  
"I think I can handle it" Kensei smirked  
"Yeah but you still need a roof over you head" the girl explained "and your friends, come on I show you somewhere"

The girl ran off, Kensei decided to follow, what harm could it do and it was raining. The girl lead him to an abandon warehouse. Kensei then went to find the others.

Since then, the visards looked after her, like family…

back to now

Once again Erin had her ear pieces in, humming along with another song.  
She began dosing when suddenly someone shook her  
"You wont sleep tonight, brat" Kensei sighed standing back up  
"The training over?" she asked  
"Nah I got bored listening to Hiyori and Ichigo's constant moaning" Kensei sighed walked over to his part of the warehouse.  
Erin layer back down and began listening to her music again. Suddenly there was a pillow in her face.  
"Kensei" she yelled sitting up and throwing the pillow back.

Kensei stood up and through it back. They began having a pillow fight. After while they collapsed in a heap, Erin on top of kensei. Erin always saw Kensei as a big brother until recently when she realised, her feelings towards him increased dramatically.  
She blushed slightly and sat up.

"Come on it dinner time, I'll take ya to KFC, just for a treat" Kensei smirked.  
"What about the others?" Erin asked standing up.  
"They're busy with Ichigo and besides I want some quality time with ya" Kensei replied  
"Fine but can I get changed?" Erin asked  
"Yeah I gotta tell the others that we're going out anyway" Kensei replied walking towards the stairs.

Erin gathered her clothes and ran a room which they called the 'Girls strip room' Every time Erin hated the name but it was similar to the boys anyway and technically you did pretty much strip in it, there's a couple of showers as well.

Kensei waited outside the warehouse.  
"You out effort into it today Erin" Kensei noted  
"What?" Erin asked  
"You look nice I mean, I never seen that top before" Kensei explained  
"Yeah I bought it the other day, it's too low isn't it" Erin asked blushing getting ready to run back in to change it.  
"Nope, it looks fine from here" Kensei smiled, blushing slightly. The top did in fact show a lot of cleavage.

They took their time, just talking about what was happening lately, at school and Ichigo's determination ect' Erin could see Kensei's eyes drifting down to her chest every so often, making her blush. Suddenly it started raining and they where still a good distance way from KFC. Kensei grabbed Erin's arm and dragged her into a door way. It was a cramped doorway so much so, Erin could feel Kensei's breathe on her ear cause a crimson colour to from on her face.  
"Your cold" Kensei noted taking of his jacket.  
"Oh no I am ok, your just gonna get cold and…" Kensei crashed his lips into hers before she could finish

Erin didn't know how to react, she wanted this for so long but he was like a big brother to her at the same time, finally she came to a decision but Kensei had pulled away.  
"Why did you do that, I mean what where you feeling, I mean…." Erin stuttered  
"You really do talk to much, I wanted to do for ages now" Kensei replied  
"Oh" was all Erin could manage still blushing dramatically  
"Ya know your really cute when you blush Erin" Kensei smirked  
Erin smile and looked down to the floor  
Kensei lifted her head again to look into her eyes and he kissed her again, this time Erin didn't have to think about she just kissed back. Kensei slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she put hers around his neck. When they parted they both where panting.

"Erin I love you, it doesn't matter that you can't join in on the fights, your still not useless don't ever think you are" Kensei whispered into her ear.  
"What, how did you know I feel like that?" Erin asked shocked  
"I'm not stupid," Kensei replied in his normal 'what ever' tone  
"I love you too" Erin whispered back placing her head on his chest. They stayed like that till the ran died of slightly, then rushed to KFC.  
Afterwards the rain had stopped. They wondered slow back to the warehouse. Suddenly Kensei grabbed Erin's hand and held it so she couldn't let go in if she wanted to.  
"Erin you seem a little nerves what's wrong?" he asked  
"Nothing" Erin replied  
"Yeah right" Kensei continued  
"Well, you've always been like my big brother and I dunno people might think this is weird or something" Erin replied honestly  
"How cares what other people think" Kensei smirked  
Erin smiled it reply

They finally arrived at the warehouse, by now it was dark.  
Kensei stopped out side the door  
"Erin will you be mine?" he asked  
Erin kissed him in reply satisfied Kensei continued walking through the door but not letting go of Erin's hand.  
Erin blushed dramatically as the others starred at them with a 'thank god' expression.

Erin went over to her bed to do some homework, while Kensei walked over to Shinji to ask about Ichigo.  
"He left about half an hour ago" Shinji explained.  
Once again Erin felt useless one of her best friends where in trouble the others went to help her but all she could do was sit and do homework.

It was getting late and everyone had gone to sleep. All but Erin, she couldn't stop think about what was happening, worrying about her friends. After a long time of tossing and turning she decided to get outta bed. She went up on the roof, there you got an amazing view of the stars and the lights in the city, it always made Erin forget what was happening around her. She must have been there about an hour when Kensei woke up to find her gone, knowing her, he checked to roof,  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down beside her.  
"Nothing really" Erin sighed  
"Yeah right"  
"I'm just worried about the others" Erin replied honestly  
"Don't they're fine, Ichigo can handle it if he pays attention.  
"Yeah but I wish I could be there and help" Erin mumbled  
Kensei didn't know what to say, so he put his arms around her and held her close. Erin could feel his heart beat, it made her feel warm and safe.

"Sorry, I'm suckling now" Erin giggled slightly  
Kensei pulled away and kissed her on the lips, Erin returned the kiss. decided he wanted more so licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Erin decided to toy with him a bit and shut her mouth. Kensei began travelling down her jaw line to her neck then stopping at her chest just above her t-shirt. Erin fought back to moans keeping her mouth shut, noticing his plan wasn't working he squeezed her right breast shocking her causing her to open her mouth. Kensei took this advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue for while then Erin decided it was her turn so she slipped her tongue into his mouth and repeated what he did. After a while Kensei trailed down to her neck again trying to find a weak spot, Suddenly Erin moaned softly, Kensei stayed there nipping a sucking harder and harder sending enjoyable pleasure down her spin, satisfying him in return. Erin slipped of his top and rubbed her hands up and down her perfectly muscular torso making him moan in return. It then advanced to other things that can't be put in this =P

By the morning though they where back in their beds as if nothing happened. Just like every morning Erin was late for school, but this time Kensei walked her to it. School seemed empty with out Ichigo and the others. And the others where bugging Erin thinking she knew what was going on, she did know but she couldn't tell and that hurt.

A few weeks had passed since then, everyone was home again safe, till the war anyway. Erin began feeling sick during class so she put her head down,  
"Miss Erin doesn't seem to be feeling well" a voice called Erin looked up trying to pretend she was fine, but the teacher could see right through it,  
"Perhaps you should go see the nurse, Orihime please take her" the teacher ordered  
Erin stood up slightly shaky and headed out the door followed by Orihime

"Hey are you okay?" Orihime asked concerned  
"Yeah guess I just got that bug going around" Erin smiled warmly  
"Yeah oh hope your alright soon" Orhime smiled hugging Erin, suddenly Erin dashed to the toilet getting rid her lunch again. Orhime came running in after her but Erin had all ready stood up and was cleaning her mouth and hands. They once again headed towards the nurses office.

Orhime knocked, then they heard a soft voice call them in. Obeying they opened the door,  
"Yes how can I help?" the nurse asked pointing at too seats  
"Erin doesn't feel well and she was just throwing on the way here" Orhime explained  
"Lets see, how long have you been feeling like this?" the nurse asked checking her temperature  
"Huh well it started yesterday morning, but I only started throwing up there now" Erin replied.  
"Right, do you think it was something you eat?" the nurse continued  
"Well I don't think so"  
"Yeah you would be worse off by now"  
"Is it the bug that's going round?" Orihime piped in  
"No I don't think it is, the symptoms are different, you are a bit warm, but not what the bug would have made you" the nurse replied  
"What could it be then?" Orihime asked  
"Erin have you had any cravings?" the nurse asked serious  
"Huh other than my normal random cravings, well I have been wanting carrots, I don't even like carrots" Erin replied  
"Erin don't take this the wrong way I want you take his test" the nurse asked rummaging throw her draws and pulling out a pregnancy test. Both Erin and Orihime starred in shock,  
"You think I might be pregnant" Erin asked astonished  
"We will see" the nurse replied  
"But but but I don't uuhhhhhhh wow" Erin stuttered  
"Here you can go in there" the nurse smiled pointing to a toilet at the other end of the office, Erin took the pregnancy test and shuffled into the toilet.

Couple of minutes later she came back out.  
"That was hard, trying to go to the toilet when you don't need" Erin sighed  
The nurse reached out her hand and took the test of her.  
You can wait here until the its ready, I will send the note to your teacher later. Five minutes later the buzzer the nurse set went. The nurse looked at the test then at Erin,  
"Your so young" the nurse sighed  
"What, I can't be, seriously, no" Erin stuttered feeling the tears sting her eyes  
"I'm sorry child your pregnant the test came back positive" the nurse explained handing the test over.

Erin burst into tears, she may not be as young as the nurse thinks she is but she's still too young to be having a kid, especially the way she lives, it wouldn't even be safe.  
Orihime put her arms around her hoping it would make her feel better but it didn't.  
"Is there anyone I can call, your parents?" the nurse asked  
"I don't have any parents" Erin replied  
"Would you like me to drive you home?" the nurse asked again  
"No" Erin sighed  
"I think you should go home" the nurse continued  
Erin nodded  
"I don't live far, and I would rather walk anyway" Erin sobbed into Orhimes shoulder,  
The nurse nodded  
"I'll write a note for your teacher then, could you bring it too her and pick up her things?" the nurse asked Orhime  
Orhime nodded  
"Please don't tell anyone, not yet" Erin cried  
Both the nurse and Orhime promised they wouldn't tell anyone. The nurse handed Orihime the note and she ran off down the corridor. Five minutes later Orihime came back with Erin's stuff.

Erin couldn't wait to get out of there, know all she had to think about was 'what would the other think' the closer she got to the warehouse the more scarred she got until she could take it and ran the opposite direction, as she turned the corner she bumped hard into something, Kensei  
"Ouch" she yelled as she hit the floor  
When she looked up to see Kensei starring at her in shock the tears began filling her eyes again  
"I didn't hurt that much" Kensei mumbled helping her up, Erin was about to run again but she forgot Kensei was still holding her arm  
"Wow, hey what's wrong?, did something happen, did a hollow hurt you?" Kensei asked concerned seeing a tear travel down her cheek  
"You are an idiot please let me go" Erin sobbed  
Kensei didn't let go but dragged her away.  
"What did I do?" he asked when he knew no one could see.  
"You the other night" Erin replied crying hard now  
"What?" he asked softer putting his arms around her tightly  
After a while Erin began calming down enough to speak  
"I'm pregnant" she whispered  
The was a long silence.  
"Wow that was unexpected" Kensei noted  
"Is that it?" Erin she pulled away and hit him not hard, not enough energy  
"Well it did come unexpectedly I was just pointing it out" he explained holding her wrist  
"But what's going to happen now?" she asked  
"I guess we're gonna have to get a cot, a pram, what else" Kensei smirked  
"Your alright with this?" Erin asked  
"Yeah, I never saw myself being a dad but I don't know its kind of appealing" Kensei smiled. Joy filled Erin and she swung her arms around him.

Not long after that all the visards knew.

8 months later.

Everyone was down training except Kensei and Shinji, they became very over protective especially the last month. Erin was laying down with her head on Kensei's chest asleep, while Shinji was putting the finishing touches to the nursery. Suddenly Erin jumped up, the pain in her stomach startling her,  
"Uh guys, I think the baby's coming" Erin pointed out. Shinji and Kensei rushed her to the nearest hospital forgetting about the other.

Nine hours later and a lot of pain Erin gave birth to a baby girl which they called Nel


End file.
